NO LE TEMO A LA VERDAD
by gradian
Summary: una historia que contar para desatar la verdad. esa verdad que fue escondida en el corazón de Gohan


NO LE TEMO A LA VERDAD

En una cabaña en lo profundo de la montaña paoz una pareja de enamorados descansaba luego de una sesión de amor, él dormía plácidamente mientras que ella descansaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, una angustia terrible dominaba su conciencia pero era experta en ocultar sus sentimientos. Recostada al lado de su marido Videl daba besos de amor en el torso del hombre más importante en su vida y el padre de su hija, desnuda al igual que el ella mantenía su pierna cruzada sobre la hombría de gohan, cubriéndolo así de la humedad de la chimenea que a causa del frio invernal y montañoso se esforzaba en mantener toda la pequeña pero lujosa cabaña llena de una humedad cálida.

Videl con sus manos recorría el tórax de su marido y besaba sus pectorales con amor, le gustaba hacerlo cuando el dormía porque así admiraba su belleza y cada vez que besaba o lamia Gohan entre sueños suspiraba como si le faltara el aire, Videl reía en murmullos para no despertarlo y arruinar su tarea. Era feliz no cabía duda, tenía una profesión, vivía bien, tenía a su marido a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas y él le había dado la felicidad de tener una hija: la pequeña pan que solo tenía 3 meses de vida. La llevaban con ellos a todos lados excepto cuando querían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos y la dejaban con sus abuelos, pero esta no era la ocasión querían que conociera la profundidad de la montaña así pues la trajeron.

Videl a medida que fue creciendo jamás creyó la versión de que su padre "el gran míster satán" había derrotado a Cell, era simplemente imposible, debido a que ella en su adolescencia era más fuerte que él, pero al conocer a Gohan y conocer su historia comprendió que no estaba equivocada. Videl era una mujer inteligente por lo que saco conclusiones: primero si Goku hubiese derrotado a Cell no habría muerto. Segundo: si hubiese sido Vegeta habría alardeado que "el gran príncipe de los saiyajins" derrotó a Cell. Tercero: si hubiese sido trunks del futuro de igual modo Vegeta habría alardeado y por supuesto Bulma. Descarto la posibilidad de Yamcha, Krillin y Ten Shin Han debido a que su Ki se comparaba al de ella. Y solo le quedaba Gohan. Al pensar en ello se estremecía; era imposible Gohan solo tenía 11 años, ¿cómo un niño podía derrotar a un ser maligno?

La mano de Videl acariciaba el hombro de Gohan he iba bajando hasta su brazo hasta encontrarse con una gran cicatriz que partía el musculo en dos literalmente, no era fea ni agresiva como las de Vegeta ya que Gohan se preocupaba mucho de sí mismo y de su cuerpo por lo cual era una cicatriz que no pasaba desapercibida pero tampoco era algo que resultaba feo a los ojos ajenos. Con su pequeña y fina mano Videl tocaba esa cicatriz, con sus dedos la recorría, jamás le había preguntado a Gohan por ella porque cuando le preguntó por aquella batalla los ojos de su esposo se entristecieron notoriamente, era algo que resultaba triste para el saiyajin y Videl decidió no seguir preguntando.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso la camisa de Gohan, beso sus labios y salió. Puso más leña en la chimenea y se dirigió a la cocina, puso café de grano en la cafetera y esperó, cuando estaba listo sintió el Ki de su hija

Debe estar llorando. Pensó.

Subió al segundo piso y efectivamente su hija había despertado

-Tienes hambre mi pequeña? Preguntó Videl a lo que su hija le dedico una sonrisa

-Sonríes igual que tu padre Pan-

Desato 2 botones de la camisa y alimento a su hija mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, Pan lentamente cerró sus ojos.

-sabes que te vez hermosa cuando amamantas a nuestra hija?. Preguntó Gohan desde el marco de la puerta

Videl solo asintió con una sonrisa que solo a él le dedicaba.

Gohan se sentó al lado de su esposa y acaricio el rostro de su hija acto seguido descubrió el hombro que aun permanecía cubierto por la camisa y lo beso con ternura, ascendió por su clavícula hasta llegar a su mejilla la cual beso con fervor luego apoyo su frente en el brazo de Videl que mantenía sujetas las piernas de la pequeña Pan.

Pronto Pan se quedó dormida y soltó el pecho de su madre, esta se acomodó la camisa y le dio la niña a Gohan para que la acostara en su cuna, Gohan beso la frente de su hija y la cubrió con la misma sabana que usaba el para dormir cuando era un bebe.

Salió junto con Videl del cuarto de su hija, abrazando su cintura bajo las escaleras con ella suspendida en el aire, ambos reían

-quieres café? Pregunto Videl

-te quiero a ti, en nuestra cama para hacerte mía y demostrarte cuanto te deseo- respondió sensual Gohan atrapando a Videl entre el mesón de la cocina y su cuerpo solo cubierto por los boxers

-debemos esperar a que su Ki disminuya Gohan, para que se despierte o nos escuche– decía Videl entre gemidos mientras trataba de no sucumbir ante la oleada de besos y manos de su marido y por supuesto de su prominente masculinidad que parecía que crecía en cuanto tocaba su piel y que se frotaba con su abdomen haciéndola desfallecer

- bueno, quiero café, pero después no te quejes si te rapto en algún lugar y hago algo que no te guste- dijo Gohan

Videl sirvió dos tazas una sin azúcar para ella y otra con azúcar para su marido

Bebieron en silencio hasta que Gohan lo rompió con la intención de averiguar qué era lo que mantenía tan angustiada a su esposa

- Que te sucede mi amor? Has estado rara en estos días, como angustiada-

Videl lo había decidido minutos antes por lo que se aventuró a preguntar lo que no se había atrevido años antes

-Gohan puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro preciosa, lo que quieras

- que sucedió en la batalla con Cell, se perfectamente que mi padre no derroto a ese monstruo. Quien fue?

Videl sentada al lado izquierdo de Gohan acariciaba su cicatriz por lo que Gohan sintió que no podría escapar esta vez, le dolía demasiado recordar esos hechos y su corazón presentía que Videl ya sabía que había sido él.

Por lo que le contó la historia a su amada, con lujo de detalles.

Le conto de Los Cell´s Junniors, cuando Cell expulso a 18 a causa de la paliza que le propinaba Gohan y como retornó una etapa evolutiva anterior, la bomba y como por culpa de la soberbia su padre tuvo que sacrificar su vida para salvar al planeta. Al recordar ese episodio a Gohan se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Videl lo escuchaba atenta no le sorprendía en absoluto lo que le contaba pero le sorprendía que Gohan fuera tan fuerte más de lo que ella pensaba.

Gohan continuo con su relato contándole como Cell regreso del espacio y como mató a Trunks del futuro y como Vegeta en un arranque de ira ataco a Cell y quedo moribundo en el campo de batalla para luego lanzarle un ataque que Gohan recibió para salvar al herido príncipe de su raza que impacto de lleno en su brazo izquierdo dejándolo inmovilizado

Le conto como hiso ese Kame-Hame Ha con la esperanza de salvar a la tierra de la destrucción y como gracias a la sorpresiva intervención de Vegeta logro destruir al monstruo. Además le contó que su padre y Piccoro le habían dicho que él era el verdadero descendiente de la raza saiyajin y el hombre más fuerte de la tierra.

Videl comprendía la magnitud de la historia y sentía la tristeza de su esposo

-Gohan los siento yo no quería hacerte recordar esos trágicos momentos, yo solo quería aclarar esa parte de la historia, es todo por favor discúlpame – gohan tomo su mentón y la besó

-Videl algún día debía sacarme todo esto, no sabes cuánto me culpé, cuanto me maldije a mí mismo por cometer ese error y provocar la muerte de mi papa pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas y sabes qué? Te prometo que jamás, aunque vengan miles de enemigos jamás las dejaré solas –

Videl sabía perfectamente que era vivir semi-huerfana y no deseaba eso para su hija por lo que se sintió aliviada de no tener que pedírselo

-Gohan yo te amo no necesitas hacerme ninguna promesa porque sé que tú también me amas yo jamás te dejaría amor mío

-Videl el solo hecho de pensar en estar sin ti no me deja respirar, te amo

Y acto seguido la tomó y la sentó en sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla le quito la camisa y beso su cuello y sus pechos pero no toco ninguno ya que estos contenían el alimento vital de su hija.

Videl abrazo su cuello y se acomodó sobre el miembro de Gohan para luego separarse levemente y mirar fijamente a su marido

Y emulando los momentos en que se conocieron le dijo –te amo gran sayaman-

Gohan solo sonrió y parándose de la silla se quitó los boxers y se sentó nuevamente penetrando así a la mujer que más había amado en su vida

Videl abrazaba el cuello de su marido y gemía placenteramente, con sus manos agarraba su cabello mientras el con sus manos agarraba su cadera con posesión como si su vida dependiera de ello, besaba su cuello su hombro el brazo que rodeaba su cuello. Gohan la embestía una y otra vez, la sentía húmeda y estrecha eso lo volvía loco de deseo. Ambos gemían y en un compás de movimientos Gohan hacia suya una vez más esa noche a su mujer, una vez más como la primera vez. El orgasmo llego y gohan abrazo la espalda baja de su mujer mientras que su cara se hundía en el pecho de Videl, ella por su parte abrazaba su cabeza y sonreía notoriamente porque aun él estaba dentro de ella derramando su amor en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso Gohan tomo a su mujer y como si de un niño se tratase la condujo hasta su habitación, la recostó y tapo a ambos con la sábana blanca de la cama matrimonial, Videl se recostó en su pecho y puso su mano en uno de sus pectorales, Gohan atrapo esa mano y la beso dejando sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos.

-duerme mi amor que esta noche yo velare por ti, te cubriré con mi cuerpo y te daré calor porque te amo demasiado como para dejarte tener pesadillas y acariciando su espalda le beso la frente. Videl asintió y con una sonrisa en su rostro se durmió, feliz y cada día más enamorada de ese hombre que le robó el corazón y la enamoró con solo besarla.

FIN


End file.
